Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane
Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane (DMFDTL) is a large, extravagant mansion that serves as the home of Father and The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Description It's highly decorated and elaborately designed. All of the rooms shown in the series are large, and filled with expensive decorations and furniture. It's equipped with superior systems of defense and an army of Knightamatons to defend against attack. It's also the main stage in'' Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.. In addition, the mansion has a dungeon for unknown reasons, perhaps to keep people who Father and the DCFDTL dislike, most likely KND operatives. Only the first floor, second floor, ballroom, dining room, kitchen, the room in which the Delightfulization Chamber is stored, Father's inner sanctum, and the basement have been revealed in the mansion. History Ownership How Father came to own the mansion is not elaborated upon. It's implied that Father comes from a wealthy family, as his ancestors The Annoyingly Cute Triplets are also shown in more expensive looking clothing, and living in a large, even more luxurious mansion located on the Alamode. His Father, Grandfather, owned a tapioca pudding factory (run by children) also suggesting that Father may have inherited part of his wealth that he used to obtain his mansion. Father also owns multiple businesses, as in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R.,'' he is shown to carry out their plans around a site funded by Evil Adult Industries Inc, which in the comic story Operation: H.I.S.T.O.R.I.E. he's revealed to own. He also likely obtains funds through ownership of the Tasty Taste Ice Cream Factory since he frequently uses the Ice Cream Men as his henchmen, and the policy the Ice Cream Men follow -only giving ice cream to responsible adults- is similar to Father's own views. In the Series In'' Operation: C.A.K.E.D., we see the Delightful Children sometimes like to invite guests to their birthday parties. However they are held captive to sing a birthday song in monotone and see the Delightfuls eat the cake alone. In Operation: N.O.-P.O.W.U.H., the Delightful Children hold auditions for villains who want to destroy the KND, including Toilenator and Gramma Stuffum. In Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. it's revealed to be well equipped for battle. The Delightful Children sometimes hold a party, or Soiree, as they dub them, for people such as the neighborhood kids in ''Operation: D.A.T.E. and the teens in Operation: P.A.R.T.Y. In'' Operation: Z.E.R.O.'' the mansion was absolutely destroyed, apart from a small section of the kitchen, where Father was eating ice cream. This occurred when Sector V, in a desperate attempt to defeat Grandfather dropped the KND moon base directly onto Grandfather, causing a massive explosion that destroyed much of the surrounding area, including a most of the mansion. Father reacted with initial surprise before murmuring'' "I hate everyone."'' Trivia *In the first season, the interior has more white to it. In later seasons, their colors change to brown inside the mansion. Gallery See Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane/Gallery Category:Locations Category:Villain Headquarters Category:Villain Locations